My Love Target
by TaoHyun Addict
Summary: Cinta? Kata yang sangat indah bukan? Cinta adalah sebuah tali hubung yang menghubungkan 2 hati dan menjadikannya 1. Bagaimanakah cerita cinta 2 orang namja dan 2 orang yeoja? Check this out! RnR! EXO fanfiction!.
1. Chapter 1

My Love Target

Genre : School life,hurt,battle,romance,family,humor,Typo

Rating : K/T

Cast :

-Kim ZiTao (Yeoja)

-Kim BaekHyun (Namja)

-Zhang YiFan (Namja)

-Zhang Chanyeol (Yeoja)

Other Cast :

Other **EXO** Member

Summary :

Cinta? Kata yang sangat indah bukan? Cinta adalah sebuah tali hubung yang menghubungkan 2 hati dan menjadikannya 1. Bagaimanakah cerita cinta 2 orang namja dan 2 orang yeoja? Check this out! RnR! EXO fanfiction!.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

Pada suatu pagi yang damai di suatu rumah yang bergaya klasik. Terdengar suara-suara indah, Eh Indah? Ya.. Bisa dikategorikan in-

"ZHANG CHANYEOL! BERHENTI MENGGEDOR-GEDOR PINTU KAMAR OPPAMU!" Teriak seorang Yeoja paruh baya dari lantai bawah.-Dah.

Yah.. Beginilah keseharian keluarga yang dikepalai oleh Zhang YiXing. Keluarga bahagia ini selalu menyambut mentari dengan suara-suara indah(read : Teriakan) dari Eomma mereka Kim JoonMyun tapi sudah berubah menjadi Zhang JoonMyun.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"OPPPAAAA~~~~~!" Teriak seorang yeoja berambut coklat bergelombang dan memiliki tinggi yang melewati batas ini.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"OPP-!"

BRAK!

"YA! BISA TIDAK SIH KAU TIDAK MENGGEDOR-GEDOR PINTU KAMARKU,HAH?!" Teriak namja tak kalah tinggi dengan rambut pirang menawan dan wajah yang rupawan yang dikenal dengan Zhang YiFan.

"Hehehehe... Eomma sudah menunggu dibawah dari tadi.. Cepat!" Ujar Yeoja tinggi tadi atau yang sering dikenal dengan ChangYeol,Zhang ChanYeol.

"Dasar yeoja sinting!" Ujar Kris geram lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Gomawo atas pujianmu Oppa" Balas Chanyeol lalu turun kearah ruang makan

.

.

.

Boneka-bonela panda yang berserakan di lantai,Struk-struk belanjaan gucci yang menumpuk di meja belajar,tongkat-tongkat wushu yang tersender dimana-mana. Ya,itulah kondisi kamar yang dihuni oleh seorang yeoja bermata panda,Kim ZiTao atau Tao. Ia merupakan anak kedua setelah kakak laki-laki nya Baekhyun. Sementara itu,penghuninya masih berlayar dalam alam mimpinya. Tapi...

"YA! PANDA CENGENG! IREONA!" Teriak seorang yeoja bermata seperti ini O.O

Ya,dialah Eomma Tao dan Baekhyun,Kim Kyungsoo.

Tao pun yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan posisi terbalik (tengkurap) yang membuat mata pandanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks...Appo...Eomma jahat...hiks...hiks..." Tao menangis dan mengesot menuju suatu lemari besar yang berisi tisu-tisu Tao yang beraneka ragam.

"Hiks..." Tao mengambil satu lembar tisu dan dilihatnya tisu itu.  
"Ah! Ini kan pernah kupakai untuk mengelap ingusku!" Tao langsung melempar tisu itu ke tempat sampah.

Ia pun mengambil tisu lain.

"Ini pernah kupakai untuk mengelap air mataku saat salah satu benang boneka panda ku lepas" Tao kembali melempar tisu itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Akhirnya,Tao pun menemukan tisu yang masih putih bersih. Ia mengelap air matanya dengan tisu bekas berserakan disekelilingnya.

Eommanya pun masuk ke kamarnya dan mata Eommanya melotot melihat keadaan kamar putrinya itu.

"YA! KIM ZITAO! MENGAPA KAMARMU BEGINI? BERESKAN SEBELUM KAU MEMBANGUNKAN OPPA MU!" Teriak Eomma nya dan menutup kamar putrinya keras.

"Eomma...kejam...hiks..." Tao kembali membuang-buang waktunya dengan mencari tisu setelah itu ia menutupi lantainya yang kotor dengan selimut-selimut panda koleksinya dan pergi membangunkan Oppanya.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3,disanalah kamar kakaknya berada. Dengan lancang,Tao memasukki kamar kakaknya dan dilihatnya kapas-kapas bekas menghapus eye liner dan botol-botol bekas eyelinernya.

"Aigoo..." Tao memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan berjinjit takut kakinya terkena noda-noda eyeliner.

Dilihatnya sebuah botol aqua bekas 1 liter terisi dengan eyeliner-eyeliner koleksinya.

"Aigoo...dia menyimpannya di botol aqua bekas? Miskin sekali dia!" Ujar Tao.

Tao pun menyibakkan rambut panjang hitamnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlelap.

"nghh..." Baekhyun menggeliat tidak jelas tapi mata nya masih tertutup.

Tao mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan...

"OPPA IREONAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tao berteriak tepat di telinga Oppa nya itu.

Baekhyun pun terbangun dan terpental dari tempat tidurnya.

Karena belum sepenuhnya bangun,Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa ke Tao melainkan mengambil eyeliner dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Tao pun segera mandi juga.

Beberapa lama kemudian,Tao dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah dengan eyeliner nya. Mereka pun sarapan bersama dan segera berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing dengan sepeda.

Saat perjalanan menuju sekolah,Tao dan Baekhyun mengobrol bersama.

"Oppa,bukankah kata Oppa hari ini ada teman Oppa yang mau pergi ke sekolah bersama?" tanya Tao sambil menggoes sepedanya.

"Ne,tapi sepertinya dia akan datang agak siang." Jawab Baaekhyun lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Tao.

Sret.

"Yap! Sudah sampai. Belajar yang benar ne? Jangan nakal" Ujar Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

"Ne Oppa^^ Oppa juga hati-hati dijalan ne?" Balas Tao sambil tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Baekhyun pun segera menggoes sepedanya menuju sekolahnya yang cukup dekat dari sekolah Tao.

Sesampainya di Sekolahnya,Baekhyun segera memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Kya! Baekhyun Oppa! Saranghaeyo!"

"Baekhyunnie! Saranghae!"

Itulah hal yang selalu menyambut Baekhyun ketika sampai disekolahnya. Jeritan fansnya.

.

Baekhyun POV

.

Haft.. Berisik sekali mereka itu. Beginilah nasib Flower Boy disekolah. Tapi aku bingung dengan mereka apa gunanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu yang sudah jelas aku hanya akan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka. Kemana sih si tiang pirang itu?

"Kyaaaaaa!" Teriak para yeoja.

Tiba-tiba,terdengar kembali para yeoja-yeoja berteriak. Aku pun menengok dari anak tangga paling atas. Saat kulihat,ternyata itu adalah si tiang pirang atau Kris. Ia terlihat kesusahan berjalan karena para yeoja mengelilinginya. Aku pun segera turun untuk menjemput Kris. Aku mencoba meraih tangan Kris diantara kerumunan yeoja-yeoja. Tapi tangan ku malah terjepit diantara badan-badan para yeoja. Aku pun segera menarik tanganku kembali dan berteriak.

"Kris Ah!" Teriakku.

Ia pun menengok dan mencoba keluar dari kerumunan yeoja. Aku menggenggam tangan nya dan menariknya kencang. Berhasil! Kris berhasil keluar dari kerumunan yeoja-yeoja. Tapi...

"Kyaaaaaa! Baekhyun oppa! Kris oppa!" Teriak para yeoja semakin histeris.

Aku langsung menarik Kris ke kelas. Kami pun berlari menuju kelas dan sesampainya di kelas,kami langsung menutup pintu kelas rapat-rapat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau telat?!" Omelku.

"Mianhae... ini gara-gara adikku yang tidak waras itu" Ujar Kris.

"Hah... kau berantem lagi eoh?" Tanyaku.

Kris tak menjawabnya melainkan langsung menjitakku.

END of Baekhyun POV

Tao POV

Sesampainya di sekolah,aku langsung pergi ke kelas dan menaruh tas. Sesudah itu,aku menengok dari jendela kelasku klub pecinta hewan,klub yang ku ikuti. Klub itu berada di taman belakang sekolah ku. Beberapa hewan peliharaan kami pelihara disitu. Antara lain kelinci,kucing,anjing,hamster,burung,ikan,dan lainnya. Dan hebatnya,kami memiliki 1 panda disini. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku bahkan memberinya nama. 'Kawaii',Ya,itulah namanya. Kulihat Kawaii sedang memakan bambu. Aku pun segera pergi ke taman belakang. Karena aku merupakan ketua klub tersebut,aku memegang kunci taman belakang yang membuatku dapat ke taman belakang sekolah kapanpun. Sesampainya di taman belakang,aku segera berlari memeluk Kawaii.

"Kawaii!" seruku dan memeluk Kawaii yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari ku.

Tiba-tiba,hewan-hewan lain menghampiriku seperti kelinci,burung,kucing,dan lainnya.

"Annyeong yeorobeun..." Sapaku sambil tersenyum juga mengelus hewan-hewan yang menghampiriku.

Bagiku,tempat ini bagaikan surga. Setiap hari,aku selalu kesini meskipun hari libur.

END of Tao POV

Author POV

Sore itu,Baekhyun telah menunggu adik kesayangannya,Tao. Ia menunggunya didepan sekolah adiknya. Tiba-tiba,munculah yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang. Yeoja itu juga memiliki poni lurus yang telah tersisir rapi. Ya,yeoja itu adalah Tao. Tao segera pergi menuju Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi belakangnya dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah siap pergi ke tempat itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Tao yakin.

Mereka pun pergi ke suatu tempat itu.

"Sudah sampai..." Ujar Baekhyun dan memakirkan didepan suatu tempat yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

Tao turun dari boncengan nya dan menunggu Baekhyun turun dari sepeda. Setelah itu,mereka langsung berjalan menuju tempat itu dengan posisi bergandengan.

Ting...Tong...

=TBC=


	2. Chapter 2

My Love Target

Genre : School life,hurt,battle,romance,family,humor,Typo

Rating : K/T

Cast :

-Kim ZiTao (Yeoja)

-Kim BaekHyun (Namja)

-Zhang YiFan (Namja)

-Zhang Chanyeol (Yeoja)

Other Cast :

Other EXO Member

Summary :

Cinta? Kata yang sangat indah bukan? Cinta adalah sebuah tali hubung yang menghubungkan 2 hati dan menjadikannya 1. Bagaimanakah cerita cinta 2 orang namja dan 2 orang yeoja? Check this out! RnR! EXO fanfiction!.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

.

.

Kami memencet bel sebuah bangunan bermodel klasik yang cukup besar.

Ting...Tong...

"Ya...Chakkaman" Ujar seorang namja dari dalam bangunan itu.

Namja itu membuka pintu bangunan klasik itu.

Krekkk...

Tampaklah namja tiang berambut blonde yang mirip naga (?) itu.

"Kris Ah~!" sapa Baekhyun, "Kau lemot sekali membuka pintunya!" Ujar Baekhyun ketus.

"Kau itu tau cara bertamu tidak? Tidak sopan sama sekali.." Balas Kris tak kalah ketus.

"Dasar Naga bodoh dan lemot!" Ejek Baekhyun.

"Dasar Namja Pe-"

"Oppa.. tidak sopan jika bertamu seperti itu..." Ujar Tao sambil menggenggam lengan Baekhyun.

"Ne.. Ne.. Arraseyo.." Ujar Baekhyun lalu mengelus surai hitam Tao.

Kris yang baru menyadari Baekhyun yang membawa seseorang pun mencoba melihatnya.

'_aigoo.. neomu yeoppo...kau begitu sempurna dengan rambut hitam mu,mata panda mu,poni mu,tinggi badanmu,juga kebaikanmu' _Batin Kris dan sejenak,muncul background lope-lope (?) di belakang Kris serta matanya yang bulat berubah menjadi bentuk hati (?) .

"Ya! Kris Ah! Kenapa mukamu memerah?" Tanya Baekhyun. "dan mengapa kau memandangi adikku terus?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Kris pun langsung menampar pipinya sendiri sambil membatin.

'Sadar Kris...sadar...' Batin Kris.

Kris sejenak menjadi orang yang sok cool lagi.

"Ehem...Aniyo...Gwaenchana..." Ujar Kris sok cool.

"Ayo masuk..." Ajak Kris.

Baekhyun dan Tao pun masuk kedalam rumah Kris. Tiba-tiba...

"AWAS!" Teriak seorang yeoja.

BLETAKKKK!

"Appo...!" Rintih Baekhyun sambil mengusap-ngusap dahi nya.

Ternyata,Baekhyun terkena stik drum yang mental (?) tepat di dahi nya.

"Oppa! Gwaenchana?" Tanya Tao khawatir.

"Gwaenchana..." Jawab Baekhyun. "Tao Ah!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne?" Tanya Tao.

"Eyelinerku tidak kenapa-napa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

JDEEER!

Tao serasa disambar petir oleh Chen (?) karena pertanyaan aneh Baekhyun.

"Ya...tidak kenapa-napa kok Oppa..." Jawab Tao seadanya.

"Baekhyun-ah,Gwaenchanayo? Heh! Yeoja sinting! Turun kau! Minta maaf kepada Baekhyun!" Tanya Kris kepada Baekhyun dan langsung berteriak sangat kencang membuat Tao ketakutan.

"O,Oppaa... dia kenapa?" Tanya Tao ketakutan lalu bersembunyi di balik badan Baekhyun.

Lalu tak beberapa lama turunlah seorang yeoja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan berambut coklat bergelombang.

"Iya aku dengar suaramu tanpa berteriak Naga Jelek!" Ujar yeoja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Jwisonghamnida, Aku tadi tidak sengaja.." Ujar Chanyeol lalu membungkukkan badanya didepan Baekhyun.

Wajah putih Baekhyun tiba-tiba memerah melihat Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

'_omona...neomu neomu kyeopta...pipimu yang tembam itu,wajah mu yang polos,rambut mu yang bergelombang itu...' _Batin Baekhyun sambil menunduk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membungkuk itu.

Chanyeol pun mengakhiri bungkukan nya dan menatap Baekhyun polos sambil mem poutkan bibirnya.

'_oh my god...neomu neomu kyeop...ta!'_ Baekhyun kembali membatin.

"Annyeong? Annyeong? Hei! Jangan diam seperti itu!" Ucap Chanyeol dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kembali.

"Oh! Ah! Annyeong...!" Sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan muka merahnya.

"Kukira kau sudah tidak hidup karena tidak bergerak seperti itu..." Ujar Chanyeol polos.

"Mwo?! Ya! Tidak sopan sekali kau!" Omel Kris yang mendengarnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol pun kejar-kejaran keliling lantai.

"Hihihi..." Tao pun tertawa melihat tingkah Kris.

Kris yang melihat nya langsung terpaku dan wajahnya memerah sempurna bagaikan tomat (?).

"YA!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Kris dengan sendok sup yang membuat Kris tersadar.

"ZHANG CHANYEOL! DIAMLAH KAU ATAU AKU AKAN MENGURUNG MU DI KAMAR MANDI 3 HARI!" Teriak Kris.

Chanyeol pun diam didepan Kris. Hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Sementara itu,Baekhyun dan Tao menahan ketawa melihat Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Huaahahahahahahahahahahahaha !" Tawa Baekhyun tiba-tiba meledak.

Kris dan Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berguling-gulingan di ,ada orang lain yang mengganggu pikiran Kris. Ya,dia adalah Tao. Keberadaan Tao yang ada disamping Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil membuat Kris berbunga-bunga. Sementara itu,Chanyeol membatin.

"_Baekhyun Oppa...sama tidak warasnya seperti ku?' _Batinnya polos.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kelakuan nya telah kelewatan langsung menghentikan kelakuannya itu. Baekhyun langsung berdehem sok cool dan memandang Tao. Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya begitu melihat bahwa Tao dan Kris sedang berpandangan.

'_M-mwoya? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Tatapan teduh Tao kepada Kris membuat Kris semakin merasa bahwa mungkin Tao lah yeoja yang ditakdirkan untuk dicintainya.

'_Tatapan teduh itu...tatapan yang dapat membuat setiap hati tenang dan...nyaman...Ya Tuhan,,Apakah aku bisa terus melihat tatapan teduh itu sampai aku tiada di dunia ini?' _Batin Kris.

Perasaan Kris pada Tao sudah bisa di tebak bukan? Ya,cinta.

'_Aku merasa canggung akan pandangan Kris Oppa. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat biasa tanpa ekspresi,tapi matanya terlihat tidak biasa. Matanya seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku pahami' _Batin Tao.

Sementara itu,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih kebingungan. Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang berdiri terpaku sedangkan Baekhyun menghampiri Tao yang pipinya terlihat memerah.

"Oppa~" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya didepan mata Kris.

Tapi Kris tetap diam.

"Op...pa!" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kris.

Tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Oppa~ Bbuing bbuing~" Chanyeol membuat suara seimut mungkin dan melakukan aegyonya.

Kris tidak me responnya,tapi...

'_OMONA...Chanyeol Ah,neomu neomu kyeopta...'_Batin Baekhyun yang melihatnya.

'Eh.. bukan saatnya memandangi Chanyeol..' Batin Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan berjongkok menghadap tembok.

"Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao..Eyeliner.. Eh? Eh? Eh? Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao Tao" Ujar Baekhyun seperti membaca matra.

Chanyeol pun melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan ritual(?)nya dia pun mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Oppa sudah penuh tuh..." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjuk bokong Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Ujar Baekhyun lalu melirik ke arah suara.

_KATSSS_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna karena jarak Chanyeol dan wajahnya sangat dekat. Baekhyun pun langsung bangkit dan berjalan kearah Tao lalu mengguncangkan tubuh Tao dengan kencang.

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa memandang heran sifat Baekhyun. Chanyeol terpaku melihat sifat aneh Baekhyun. Ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun adalah versi namja dari dirinya hanya saja Baekhyun lebih pendek (Author dalemmm xD).

Baekhyun terus menggoyangkan badan Tao. Semakin lama,goyangannya semakin dahsyat. Baekhyun juga memanggil-manggil nama Tao.

"Tao...Tao~ Tao! Tao...Tao! Tao~~~~ Taooooooooooooo" Panggil Baekhyun dengan irama aneh.

"Y...YA!" Teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga Tao.

Tao pun tersadar dibuatnya.

"Eh,Panda,Eh Wushu,Ehhhh Tisu (?)" Tao melompat karena kaget.

Kris pun juga ikut terkejut sehingga Kris sama seperti Tao,melompat kaget.

"Ya! Kalian berpandangan selama 15 menit! Kau tau,bahwa aku bahkan membuat mantra aneh untuk eyeliner! Eh,untukmu maksudnya..." Celoteh Baekhyun bagaikan bebek tertiban tanah longsor (?).

"Ya!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris dari belakang.

Kris pun menengok kebelakang.

"_Love?"_ Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Kris terbelalak.

"M-Mwo?" Kris memandang Chanyeol lalu menenatap Tao yang sedang mendengarkan celotehan tak penting Baekhyun.

"_Hoo~ I Know.._ Tao-ie! Kemari! Ppali!" Panggil Chanyeol lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ne Chakkaman.." Jawab Tao lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berceloteh tak jelas.

"Mau kah kamu..."

_TBC_

Chaaaa~~ TaoHyun is back~ *sherlock mode on* wkwkwkwk~ Ada yang kangen gak? Gak ada? *pundung*

Hei kalian wahai reader yang ja-*dilempar sendal* BAIK! RnR yaa~

**Kan Rin Min : **Heheheh iya dong~ TaoHyun kan menggunakan kebudayaan BaekYeol.. wkwkwk Ni dah lanjut kok... review lagi yaaaaa~

**Tania3424 : **Gomawo atas reviewnya~ Hehehe.. Suho kan imut&cantik cetar membahanana~ *peluk Suho* dan Lay kan rada macho dan kesannya _cool _ gitu (?).

Oke,bagi yang udah review~ *tebar bunga*

Salam pucuk~ _)_)_)_)_)_)_)_) 'w')/


	3. Chapter 3

My Love Target

Genre : School life,hurt,battle,romance,family,humor,Typo

Rating : K/T

Cast :

-Kim ZiTao (Yeoja)

-Kim BaekHyun (Namja)

-Zhang YiFan (Namja)

-Zhang Chanyeol (Yeoja)

Other Cast :

Other EXO Member

Summary :

Cinta? Kata yang sangat indah bukan? Cinta adalah sebuah tali hubung yang menghubungkan 2 hati dan menjadikannya 1. Bagaimanakah cerita cinta 2 orang namja dan 2 orang yeoja? Check this out! RnR! EXO fanfiction!.

.

.

.

Author's POV.

"Maukah kamu..." Chanyeol melirik wajah kris yang seperti sedang mengatakan 'Apa yang mau kau lakukan?'

"Pergi belanja dengan Kris Oppa? Jeballll aku sedang capek. Kalian pergi saja berdua berjalan kaki. Dekat kok~" usul Chanyeol.

"Hmm? Bagaimana dengan Baek Oppa?" tanya Tao ragu.

"Aniyo~ Baek Oppa biar disini saja~ dia sedang sibuk dengan eyeliner nya~ lihat!" jawab Chanyeol dan menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang memakai eyeliner.

"Tapi dia kan tamu,Yeollie~" ujar Kris.

"Tapi daripada kita pergi berdua mereka jaga rumah kita sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mmm...Kalau begitu kami pulang saja..." ujar Tao.

"Aniyo~ jangan~ aku sudah janji dengan Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama" tolak Kris.

"Jadi... Mau kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"B-baiklah..." jawab Kris.

Tao hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum evil dan langsung membawakan Tao dan Kris daftar belanjaan serta uang belanjaan yang sudah diberikan oleh Appa dan Eomma mereka.

"Igo~ pulang cepat ne? Pai pai~" Chanyeol menyerahkan daftar belanjaan dan uang belanjaan kemudian mendorong Kris dan Tao keluar rumah.

"Chanyeolie...titip Baek Oppa ne?" ujar Tao.

"Sip~ tenang saja~" balas Chanyeol sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

Kris dan Tao pun mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan yang cukup ramai.

"O-oppa,anu...kita belanja dimana?" tanya Tao.

"Di depan situ... kira-kira 90 meter lagi" jawab Kris.

"Hmmm...Oppa,kenapa kalau kau belanja harus dengan yeoja? Padahal kau sudah diberi daftar belanjaannya bukan?" tanya Tao.

"Ngg...Karena...sejak kejadian itu,Appa dan Eomma menyuruhku belanja harus ditemani yeoja..." jawab Kris.

"Kejadian itu?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Ya..."

[FLASHBACK]

Sore itu,Chanyeol sedang les sedangkan Kris sedang bersantai-santai di kediamannya. Tiba-tiba...

"Hmmm... aku mau belanja untuk makan malam saja deh..." usul Kris.

Kris langsung berjalan menuju supermarket dekat rumahnya dengan membawa daftar dan uang belanjaan. Sesampainya disana...

"Hmmm...beli lobak...lobak itu seperti apa ya?" Kris kebingungan.

Ia pun mencari label lobak di supermarket itu.

"Ah! Ini nih! Lobak! Ternyata lobak itu warna ungu..." ujar Kris.

Tunggu? Lobak berwarna ungu? Ternyata pemirsah (?) yang Kris ambil terong bukan lobak~ Label mereka ternyata tertukar pemirsah~

"selanjutnya...gula...oh! kalau gula sih,aku sudah tau yang mana! Yang butiran-butiran warna putih kan~" seru Kris semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ini dia! Gula!" ujar Kris saat menemukan gula.

"Selanjutnya...telur ayam..." Kris langsung berlari ke tempat telur.

"Ini dia~ ternyata aku bakat berbelanja~ ^o^" seru Kris dan mengambil telur.

"Terus...cabe merah..." Kris celingukan.

Dan ia pun menemukan tempat cabe-cabe seperti cabe merah,hijau,rawit,dll.

"Mana yang paling murah ya... ah! Ini dia!" seru Kris dan mengambil cabe yang paling murah.

Ia pun berbelanja ria hingga malamnya...

"YA! KRIS AH! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBELI TERONG BUKAN LOBAK?!" Omel Eomma Kris.

"Mwo? Ini lobak eomma...nama labelnya saja lobak." Ujar Kris polos.

"ISH! INI TERONG BUKAN LOBAK! LABELNYA KETUKAR,NAGA!" Omel Eomma Kris.

"DAN KENAPA KAU MEMBELI GARAM BUKAN GULA?!" Lanjutnya.

"Ini gula eomma...gula kan butiran-butiran kecil warna putih" balas Kris.

"GULA DAN GARAM SAMA SAJA! LIAT LABELNYA DONG!" omel Eomma Kris.

"DAN KENAPA KAU MEMBELI TELUR BEBEK BUKAN TELUR AYAM? DAN KENAPA JUGA KAU MEMBELI CABE RAWIT?!" Eomma Kris mulai naik darah tingkat dewa (?).

"I-itu..." Kris terbata-bata. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"MULAI SEKARANG,KALAU BELANJA,KAU HARUS DENGAN YEOJA!" Lanjut Eomma Kris dan menjitak kepala Kris.

"Appo..." rintih Kris.

[END of FLASHBACK]

"Ahahahahahahahaha..." Tao tertawa keras saat mendengar cerita Kris.

Kris tertegun melihat cantiknya Tao ketika tertawa. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya supaya ia sadar akan kecantikan Tao.

"Ah! Sudah sampai!" ujar Kris dan menunjuk supermarket.

"Kajja,kita belanja~!" ujar Tao dan memasuki supermarket itu diikuti oleh Kris.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Zhang...

DUM! DUM! JESS! JESS!

Terdengar suara drum yang amat sangat kencang dari dalam kediaman itu. Bahkan,suara itu dapat didengar sampai korea utara (?) *lebay*. Ya,Chanyeol,salah satu penghuni rumah itu bermain drum dengan nafsu (?) sehingga sangat kencang. Sementara itu,Baekhyun,penghuni rumah itu juga,hanya diam memerhatikan Chanyeol bermain drum.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Hah... Aku capek!" ujar Chanyeol dan mengusap keringatnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Jujur,sebenarnya Baekhyun sangatlah gugup ditinggal di rumah berdua bersama Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia biasa-biasa saja. Tidak gugup,tidak senang,tidak benci. Suasana di rumah itu tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Chanyeol hanya duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol sambil memerhatikan keadaan kediaman Zhang. Baekhyun tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena ia terlalu gugup. Sejujurnya,Baekhyun ingin sekali mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol tapi ia belum berani.

.

.

.

Back to KrisTao/TaoRis (Sama aja -_-)...

"Oppa,bisa kau tolong ambilkan beras?" pinta Tao.

"Oh,tentu saja...butuh berapa?" tanya Kris.

Tao melihat daftar belanjaan.

"satu saja..." jawab Tao.

Kris pun langsung ke bagian beras dan mengambil satu beras seperti pesanan Tao. Sedangkan tao membeli beberapa bungkus ramen dan telur.

"Oppa,kau sudah selesai?" tanya Tao saat Kris muncul di belakangnya.

"Ne!" jawab Kris.

"Mana? Aku mau lihat..." ujar Tao.

Kris menunjuk troli belanjaan mereka.

"Mana? Aku tidak lihat~" ujar Tao bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Igo, Igo" ujar Kris sambil menunjuk 1...1...1 butir beras?

"Aigo~! Oppa...1 itu maksudku...1 karung bukan 1 butir aigo..." keluh Tao.

Tao menepuk keningnya sementara Kris hanya cengar cengir GaJe.

"Fiuh...baiklah,ayo kita ambil 1 karung beras bersama karena cukup berat" ujar Tao pasrah dan mendorong trolinya ke tempat beras.

Kris hanya membuntuti nya dari belakang.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian...

"Akhirnya~ selesai juga kita belanja~" ujar Kris sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Oppa...tolong bawakan ini..." ujar Tao dan memberi dua plastik.

Kris langsung mengambilnya dan membawanya.

"Tao Ah...Kau mau makan es krim tidak? Lumayan bukan untuk mengurangi udara panas hari ini?" tawar Kris.

"Hmmmm...Baiklah" balas Tao.

Mereka pun langsung berjalan menuju sebuah _stand_ es krim.

"Hmm...es krim coklatnya satu dan...Tao Ah,kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Kris.

"Aku...rasa stroberi saja" jawab Tao.

"es krim coklat dan stroberi satu pakai _cone_ ya..." pesan Kris pada penjual es krim di _stand_ itu.

Penjual es krim tersebut langsung mengambil pesanan mereka dengan cepat dan langsung menyerahkan nya pada mereka.

"Oppa,ini uangnya..." ujar Tao dan menyerahkan uang pada Kris untuk membayar es krim.

"Tidak usah,biar Oppa yang bayarkan" ujar Kris.

"Jinjja? Gomawo..." seru Tao senang yang dibalas dengan senyuman Kris.

"Tao,kita makan es krim di taman sana yuk?" tawar Kris yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat Tao.

Kris langsung membayar es krim dan memberikan es krim stroberi pada Tao dan es krim coklat tentu saja ia makan sendiri (?). mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati es krim mereka.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu itu..." ujar Tao.

"Hmmm? Waktu apa?" tanya Kris.

Tao pun menceritakan masa lalu nya pada Kris.

[FLASHBACK]

Di hari yang cerah itu,Baekhyun dan Tao sedang membeli es krim di taman. Dan dengan antusias,Baekhyun membeli es krim 3 scoop. Waktu itu,Baekhyun dan Tao masih sangat lah kecil. Baekhyun TK B dan Tao TK A. Dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar,selebar mulut kudanil (?). Baekhyun ingin melahap es krimnya tapi...

_PRUUKKKKK_

Es krim Baekhyun jatuh tanpa sisa. Ke tiga scoop es krim itu jatuh ke tanah sehingga kotor. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung menangis keras layaknya saat ia melakukan _high notes_ di MAMA (?).

"HUWEEEE! ES KLIM BAEKKIE JATOH! HUWEEE! HUWAAA! EOMMA!" isak Baek.

[END of FLASHBACK]

"Hahahahaha...aku tidak bisa membayangkan melihat kejadian itu didepan mataku langsung..." tawa Kris.

Dan di waktu yang sama,tetapi tempat yang berbeda,Baekhyun bersin-bersin tidak karuan (?).

Tao pun ikut tertawa. Kris yang melihatnya langsung _blushing_. Lama kelamaan,tawa Tao mulai hilang dan saat Tao menengok ke arah Kris,ia terkejut karena Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan killer (?) nya.

"Tao..." Kris mulai menggenggam tangan Tao sedangkan Tao mulai dag dig dug deg dog (?) "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tapi..."

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semerah tomat di kerok (?)

"_Wo Ai Ni,_Kim Zi Tao..."

Dan di waktu yang sama tetapi di tempat yang berbeda...

"Mmmm...Anu...Chanyeol Ah mau kah kau mengobrol denganku?"

_TBC_

.

.

Chaaaaaa~! Chap ini gimana? Gimana? Gimanaaaaaaaaa? *jedotin pala ketembok* Mianhae ne lanjutannya lama.. TT_TT *pundung* Oh ya TaoHyun pengen bales review dari lo lo lo lo lo pade.

REVIEW :

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic,Tania3424,EXOTICBaekYeol,AquaticShiners,KrisDragon,KungfuPandaTao,EXO STAN,PTB EXOTIC,ExoHistory,Luhan204,KaiSooooooo,Won's property,Titi230498,Enchanted110,BoomBoom1204**

MAKASIH YA YANG DAH MAU REVIEW! SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH KARENA UDAH MAU REVIEW^^ REVIEW LAGI NE?

Byeeee~ *Lempar somvak sooman*


	4. Chapter 4

My Love Target

Genre : School life,hurt,battle,romance,family,humor,Typo

Rating : K/T

Cast :

-Kim ZiTao (Yeoja)

-Kim BaekHyun (Namja)

-Zhang YiFan (Namja)

-Zhang Chanyeol (Yeoja)

Other Cast :

Other EXO Member

Summary :

Cinta? Kata yang sangat indah bukan? Cinta adalah sebuah tali hubung yang menghubungkan 2 hati dan menjadikannya 1. Bagaimanakah cerita cinta 2 orang namja dan 2 orang yeoja? Check this out! RnR! EXO fanfiction!.

.

.

.

Author's POV.

"Mmmm...Anu...Chanyeol Ah mau kah kau mengobrol denganku?" tawar Baekhyun malu.

'_Jawab iya! Jawab iya!_' Baekhyun berkomat-kamit dalam hatinya.

"Hmmm? Mengobrol? Baiklah! Kebetulan aku sedang bosan!" balas Chanyeol.

Dalam hati Baekhyun,ia serasa mau muterin tembok cina (?) saking senangnya *baekhyun lebay*.

"Kayaknya juga seru ngobrol sama Oppa. Oppa kan sama tidak warasnya denganku" lanjut Chanyeol polos.

Tiba-tiba ada batu malin kundang (?) nimpa kepala Baekhyun. (Tapi Cuma dalam khayalan Baek).

"Oppa temen baik Kris Oppa ya? Kris Oppa kalau di sekolah gimana?" tanya Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Yaaah...begitulah...populer,emosian,manja,sok keren" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalo di rumah Kris Oppa kadang suka gak waras" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Habis setiap karokean,nyanyi lagu pasti pake irama rapp" jawab Chanyeol. "bahkan bikin lagu 'demi tuhan (?)' pake irama rapp".

Baekhyun tertawa lepas.

"Oppa ketawa nya nyante aja kali..." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah,mian..." Baekhyun langsung sok keren.

"Nilai Kris Oppa di sekolah bagus gak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmmm...lumayan sih...paling tinggi 30. Itupun hasil nyontek" jawab Baekhyun dan seketika Chanyeol collapse.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terus berbincang-bincang.

"Fuuhh...udara disini panas ya,ga ada AC sih...Jendela juga ga ada,jadi angin ga masuk...Oppa,kita ngobrol di kamarku aja yuk. Pake AC biar adem" ajak Chanyeol.

Seketika dalam khayalan Baekhyun ,ia serasa terbang di langit dengan baju malaikat dan panah lope-lope (?).

"Ayo~" jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun semakin terbang jauh dalam khayalannya. Ia bahkan terbang melewati galaksi bimasakti *lebay*.

'_this is the best day ever~ yeah~'_ batin Baekhyun.

Begitu sampai di kamar Chanyeol,Baekhyun langsung duduk di kursi belajar Chanyeol dan Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Mereka pun kembali berbincang-bincang tentang keseharian mereka,prestasi mereka,tebak-tebakan,hal-hal yang lucu,cerita lucu atau seram,bahkan bercerita tentang eyang subur (?).

"Oppa udah punya yeojachingu belom?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Belom...wae?" jawab Baekhyun sambil mesam-mesem GR.

"Ani...pasti yeojachingu Oppa nanti beruntung. Memiliki namjachingu lucu dan asyik diajak ngobrol kayak Oppa. Tampang Oppa juga lumayan lah..." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Ahahaha...Yeol bisa aja...Yeol juga lucu dan enak di ajak ngobrol kok. Tampang Yeol juga imut-imut" balas Baekhyun.

"Yeol pengen punya namjachingu kayak Oppa...Oppa tuh tipe Yeol banget" Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung nampar-nampar pipinya sendiri.

'_apakah aku bermimpi?'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Oppa kenapa? Tuh pipi Oppa jadi merah... Gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani...Gwaenchana...tadi ada nyamuk" jawab Baekhyun berbohong.

"Kris Oppa sama Tao lama banget ya...jangan-jangan Kris Oppa nembak Tao" ujar Chanyeol.

"Hah?! Tao ditembak?! Emang Kris teroris?! Oh tidak~ Tao!" ujar Baekhyun polos.

"Aigoo Oppa...'ditembak' itu artinya kayak bilang 'saranghaeyo' gitu" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"kalau mereka pacaran Yeol sama siapa? Yeol kesepian dong... mereka pasti kan sering kencan" ujar Chanyeol sambil bersandar di tembok dekat ranjang nya.

"emang Eomma sama Appa Yeol kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eomma sama Appa Yeol sibuk...Yeol sering berduaan doang sama Kris Oppa kalau sore-sore begini. Eomma sama Appa Yeol biasanya pulang dini hari" jelas Chanyeol.

"Ga usah sedih Yeol...kalo Yeol kesepian,Yeol kirim SMS ke Baekkie aja..." ujar Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu aku minta nomor telpon Baekkie Oppa ^^" balas Chanyeol semangat.

"sini,mana HP Yeol..." ujar Baekhyun.

Mereka pun bertukar nomor HP. Baekhyun sangat senang bisa mendapat nomor Chanyeol. Begitu pula Chanyeol.

"Baekkie Oppa coba telpon ya..." ujar Baekhyun dan menelpon nomor Chanyeol.

"Ne~" balas Chanyeol.

Tak lama,HP Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol pun mengangkat nya.

'Yeobsseo?' sapa Chanyeol di telpon.

'Yeollie...' panggil Baekhyun di telpon.

'Ne? Baekkie Oppa?' tanya Chanyeol.

'Saranghaeyo...Jeongmal Saranghae Chanyeol Ah'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRISTAO

.

.

.

.

"_Wo Ai Ni,_Kim Zi Tao..." ujar Kris.

"Eh?" Mata Tao terbelalak kaget.

"_Wo Ai Ni_ Tao~ aku serius" ujar Kris.

"A-anu...mmmm...nggg" Tao menjadi salah tingkah.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta ku,Zi Tao?" tanya Kris sambil menghadapkan wajah Tao ke wajahnya dekat.

Tao menutup matanya rapat. Perlahan,ia mengepalkan tangannya dan...

_BUAGHHHHH_

Tao menonjok wajah Kris. Tao sangatlah malu dan takut bila ditatap orang seperti itu.

"Aigoo...Mian,mian,aku phobia bila ditatap seperti itu"ujar Tao dan membungkukan badannya.

"Eh? Oh...ngg arasseo" ujar Kris sambil mengelus mukanya yang membiru. Tepat nya dibagian hidungnya.

'_Aigooooooo bagaimana image ku di sekolah nanti?'_ batin Kris khawatir akan image nya yang runtuh.

"Mianhae jeongmal!"seru Tao dan membungkukan badannya lagi.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf,Oppa boleh meminta apa pun dariku!" ujar Tao.

Kris berhenti mengelus-ngelus wajahnya dan menyeringai.

"Aku mau kau berkencan dengan ku,Zi Tao..." balas Kris.

"Heh? T-tapi... Oppa saja bukan namjachingu ku" ujar Tao.

"Baik,pilihlah. Berkencan dengan ku selama seminggu berturut-turut atau...jawab pernyataan cinta ku? Kukasih kau waktu 1 hari untuk berpikir" tanya Kris.

"Aku pilih yang kedua" jawab Tao yakin.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya..." jawab Tao dan menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Baik...kau besok harus sudah menjawabnya Zi Tao... kutunggu kau di sini. Mengerti?" perintah Kris.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena kau menjawab yang kedua,aku ingin mengajak mu berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Untuk menentukan jawabanmu..." ujar Kris.

Tao membelalakan matanya.

"Kajja,Tao Ah..." bisik Kris dan menarik tangan Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau naik kendaraan apa? Bus? Kereta? Sepeda? Berjalan saja? Becak? Bajaj? Angkot? (emang ada Di Korea? -_-)" tanya Kris.

"Naik bus saja Oppa" jawab Tao.

"Baiklah...kita ke Seoul tower ya" ujar Kris.

"ne..." balas Tao pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Seoul tower...

"Waaaah...ramai sekali..." ujar Kris di sela-sela kerumunan orang. Tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Tao agar Tao tidak hilang.

Tao menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat begitu banyaknya orang-orang di sana. Padahal mereka baru di luar Seoul tower. Belum masuk ke dalam towernya.

"Tao...kau mau makan tidak?" tawar Kris.

"Boleh saja Oppa..." jawab Tao.

"Ada stand ddeokbokki disana...ayo kita kesana" ujar Kris sambil menunjuk stand ddeokbokki.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju stand tersebut. Sesampainya disana,Kris langsung memesan menu.

"Ajhumma~ ddeokbokki 2 porsi dan 2 teh hangat ya" pesan Kris.

"Udara sore ini dingin ya..." ujar Kris.

"Ne..." balas Tao setuju.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka jadi,Kris dan Tao berbincang-bincang.

.

.

.

7 menit kemudian...

"Ini ddeokbokki pesanan kalian..." ujar seorang Ajhumma dan memberi 2 piring ddeokokki dan juga 2 teh hangat.

Kris dan Tao pun menyantap hidangan tersebut dengan lahap.

Setelah makanan dan minuman mereka habis,Kris langsung membayarnya dan menarik tangan Tao.

"Tao,kita masuk ke Seoul tower yuk..." ajak Kris.

"Ayo" balas Tao setuju.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam Seoul tower...

Orang didalam Seoul tower tidak terlalu banyak. Berbeda dengan luarnya. Begitu banyak orang yang ada di sekitar Seoul tower.

"Tao,Oppa ingin ke suatu tempat. Temani Oppa ya..." pinta Kris.

"Ok,Oppa memang mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

Kris menundukan kepalanya kemudian menjawab.

"Ke bagian gembok cinta"

-TBC-

Kyaaaa! Jangan pukulin saya karena lama updatenya! *berlindung sama sooman* Mian kalo FF yang ini lucunya gak ada.. Miaaaannnnnnnnn banget.. kalo boleh jujur zaya lupa tjara buat ff humor.. =v=)V Silahkan dinikmati dan tinggalkan jejak ne? Oh yaa dan terima kasih kepada readers yang TaoHyun cintai~ mumumu~ =3=)~~~ 3 Mian Taohyun gak bisa bales review kalian.. Miaaaannn banget.. tapi makasih ne untuk review kalian^^

_TAOHYUN ADDICT_


End file.
